Strands of light bulbs (referred to herein as “light strands”) have been used for decades to decorate for holidays such as Christmas. Typically, light strands are used to decorate conventional Christmas items including Christmas trees and wreaths. In more recent years, light strands are increasingly being used in less conventional manners to decorate for any number of special or everyday occasions in both interior and exterior locations. Consequently, the once limited selection of light strands has evolved to an increasingly large selection of light strands each having a different combination of bulb types, bulb spacings, bulb colors, bulb groupings, etc. Each year new bulb types are developed to further increase and diversify the available light strands.
As the number and type of light strands continues to increase, retail stores selling the light strands are encouraged to carry a larger selection of the light strands. In addition, consumers hoping to create personalized displays with the light strands often desire to view the color, effect, intensity, etc. provided by particular bulb in a light strand prior to selecting a light strand for purchase. However, the long length of typical light strands, the tendency of light strands to become easily entangled, and the large number of light strand types available complicate the display of such strands in the retail setting.